1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reconfigurable rifle stock system and more particularly pertains to insuring stabilization during firing and compactness during storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gun apparatuses of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, gun apparatuses of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of stabilizing guns through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,642 to Martin discloses an ergonomic adjustable gun stock. U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,997 to Barrett discloses an adjustable comb apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,446 to Gregory discloses a butt plate and comb assembly for shoulder firearms. U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,042 to Gilbert discloses a rotatable and slidable gunstock. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,316 to Miller discloses an apparatus for mounting and locking a folding stock on a rifle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe reconfigurable rifle stock system that allows insuring stabilization during firing and compactness during storage.
In this respect, the reconfigurable rifle stock system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of insuring stabilization during firing and compactness during storage.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved reconfigurable rifle stock system which can be used for insuring stabilization during firing and compactness during storage. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.